Last Kiss
by CallMeBlind
Summary: A what if universe. What if Watson was a bit to late to help Holmes in a case? WatsonXHolmes. Please R&R! New upload! - -


Last Kiss:

The sound of footsteps drowned out every other sound as I bounded passed Charring Cross station. I could see nothing but blurs and shapes as I rounded a corner. I knew there were carriages on the road beside me, but I could not hail one. I didn t have time. It was quicker to cut down the back allies of central London. I could feel my breathing become more and more labored as I ran, but I could not stop. My vein pumped liquid fire and my legs felt as though they would give out at any moment, but still I ran. I had to get there, and I was so close now. One more minute and I d be where I was required.

He s asked me to be there and so I would be, but I was late now. It was only two minutes, but I knew from passed experiences with my partner that two minutes could make all the difference. I prayed I was not to late to help him. Sherlock Holmes might honestly need me for once. I would never forgive myself is someone got away from him because I was not there to stop them.

I rounded the last corner to the location I had been called to and stepped up to the corner of the street. I had been called to the corner of Cheapside and Holborn. Holmes had told me he was going to meet me here, but he was no where to be found. I began to search, walking back and forth own the small length of street, checking the alleyways in case he hadn t seen me yet. Was I too late? I couldn t have been. It was only two minutes! Holmes had to be around somewhere.

It was moments later that the tragedy of the day truly unfolded. As I stepped close to the next alleyway, something rather large and human shaped was shoved out into the street into direct line of a cab. I saw the figures eyes turn up to look just in time to see the cab barring down on it. I knew who it was, the eyes said it all. Holmes!

I watched as the cabbie tried to pull back on the reins. He tried to stop, but the distance was to short. I wanted to look away, but I couldn t. The cab slammed into the man I recognized to be my partner. It came to a stop a few feet ahead, but I was no longer paying any attention to it. I had moved out into the street, desperate to get to Holmes side. In a flash I was there, kneeling before him. He was curled up in a ball, clutching his chest where the first hoof had impacted.

"Holmes! Say something to me!" I rolled him onto his back, pulling the top half of his body onto my lap and trying to get him to respond to me.

He yelled, but barely moved otherwise. One of his beautiful brown eyes slipped open passed the swelling that had started. It was clear that he had been beaten close to death before he was pushed out. It must have been the person we were chasing. Was that why he needed me?

"Oh god Holmes I m to late! I m so sorry! Please! Say some-"

His hand had moved from his side to my mouth to stop my speech. He smiled faintly at me for a moment before the pain took his smile from his face again. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn t seem to be able to for a moment. He gathered himself for just a moment before he finally managed to say something to me.

"You dear Watson Are never to late." He gasped for air. "I knew you wouldn t be here."

"What?!" I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. The pain of watching his eyes dull was becoming to much.

"I knew what would happen, but the carriage is a surprise." His voice was lowering. He was slipping away from me. I was loosing the man I loved and there was nothing I could do about it, even if I was a doctor. I looked around, waving at the cabbie to call for the yard. I needed some way to get him to a hospital and quickly.

"Just hold on Holmes Just a little longer!"

"Watson. My dear sweet Watson I can t hold on I've lost this battle." Holmes voice chocked from my lap. "I only regret leaving you..."

I could feel the tears fall from my eyes as I looked down at the beaten man. He was smiling at me, as though it was to be some sort of comfort in the matter. He was a fool if that was what he believed. I could not smile for him, even if that was what he was waiting for. I loved him so much and now all I could do was sit and watch him die while I waited for someone to help me!

"Dear Watson please ."

"Do not ask me to smile, Holmes! Do not!" I protested, hugging him close to me.

"I can t ask the impossible of you... But I can ask your love as I go."

"NO!" I protested again. "I will not allow you to leave me! Stay with me Holmes Stay here with me!"

"I wish nothing else, my love, but we both know I wont make it." His voice was so quiet. "So please, hold me close for just a little longer."

I agreed to, keeping him close to me as the darkness of the light began to consume the streets around us. We were all that was left on this street. No cabbie, no passers-by, no one. Just us and I knew all to well it would soon just be me. I could not let it end on a note like this! I could not just leave him off with a simple hug. I pulled him just that much closer and pressed my lips into his.

He returned the kiss to the best of his abilities and I felt his tears contact my cheeks. How could we have allowed ourselves to be torn apart like this? Why was love never enough? I pulled away to look at him, that smile still plastered on his face. Always the strong face in the face of tragedy. He was losing his life, but he smiled for me.

I kept him held to my chest as the night set in fully. As the moon rose high into the sky, I heard the carriages pulling toward us. They were still another street away, and I knew they wouldn t make it. I was right. As we sat there, held together in a tight embrace, I felt it body slowly start to go limp. The last thing I heard was his low muffled voice speak his final words to me.

"Good bye, Watson..."

And he was gone. His body hung in my arms as I began to sob uncontrollably. I rested my forehead on his lifeless body, crying as I had never cried before. I couldn t handle it. It wasn t true. Any moment he was going to open those eyes and catch his breath, scolding me for ever believing he could be dead, to which I would have to explain my denial and we would go home to Baker Street for a nice warm fire together as we always did. He had to be alive

I felt Lestrade s hand on my shoulder as he tried to pull me away, but I refused to move. I would hold him as long as I could. He was mine and they would not tear me from him! I could feel my heart break a little more with every beat and at that moment I only wished it to stop. If it had stopped beating right there I would have been pleased just to slip away and follow my dear Holmes into the darkness. I wanted to be with him.

It was a few moments before the officers managed to drag me from the side of the dead corpse, despite my protest and yells. I hated them for tearing me away, but I hated Clarkie most of all. He lay the blanket over my love. He made it official. My Holmes was gone and I was left to remain broken and alone. Lovless.

At least in the end, we had our last, lovely and true kiss, my Holmes and I.


End file.
